Hell, Yes
by TheTrueAwesomeness
Summary: Sakura was determined. Nothing from Heaven and Earth could move her from her stand - she was not going to be involved with any more men. No relationships, nuh-uh. Little did she know that when she said that, a bored, mysterious being with eyes as dark as onyx was watching her. Little did she know that as he did, he smirked and asked himself "What about something from Hell?"
1. Prologue

**Title: **Hell, Yes

**Author: **TheTrueAwesomeness

**Rating: **K+

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Pairings: **Sakura X Sasuke

**Genre:** Romance, Humor and Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters from Naruto. Nor do I own Mythology, does anyone own Mythology? Whatever, this story, is mine.

**Summary: **Sakura was determined. Nothing from Heaven and Earth could move her from her stand - she was not going to be involved with any more men. No relationships, nuh-uh. Little did she know that when she said that, a bored, mysterious man with eyes as dark as onyx was watching her. Little did she know that as he did, he smirked and asked himself "What about something from Hell?"

* * *

**Prologue**

"I've had enough, Ino-pig," a buzzed, twenty-two-year-old pink-haired lady said to her concerned best friend. Blue eyes watched her as she took another unnecessarily large gulp of sake.

"I've had enough," she repeated, this time with a bit more conviction.

"Oh, you've definitely had enough, Forehead," Ino said, reaching for the bottle of sake with nearly depleted contents that the pinkette was trying to pour into her cup; her cup that had been emptied too many times to count. The blond's hand was swatted away with more force than she knew her best friend possessed.

"No! I wasn't pertaining to _this_." Sakura shook the nearly empty bottle, "Sake is our friend. Sake is goooooood."

Obviously her shisui was a big influence in her life.

She hiccuped.

"_Men_, on the other hand..." She slurred, trying to find the right words. "Men are vile. They are abominable, solipsistic and conceited. They are deceitful. They are foolhardy yet domineering. They act courageously but in truth are pusillanimous."

Ino rolled her eyes. Leave it to Sakura to use big words when she's drunk.

"Not to mention," she paused, her nose crinkling, as if what she was about to say were the most horrible thing in the world, "most of them are hairy and smell!"

At this the blond had to laugh. "So what, Forehead? It's not like you can swear off men. I mean, I know you don't swing _that_ way. And you sort of need them, you know, to fulfill that dream of yours to have children. Last time I checked humans are incapable of parthenogenesis."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Besides, just because Kiba is an idiot and did what he did to you doesn't mean that all men are bad. Like I said, men and having relationships with them are not things you can easily isolate yourself from, especially not on a liquor-induced whim."

Ino did not like the glint she saw in the pinkette's eyes.

"That's it, Ino-pig! You're a genius!"

Blue eyes narrowed, "What?"

"I'll just swear off guys!" Sakura said it as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"I said you _can't_ swear off guys, Fore-"

"I've had it with men and bad relationships. I've had it with guys who don't know how to treat women properly." The pink-haired girl stood up, swaying a bit as she did. Her best friend put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, but that hand was shrugged off as the pinkette climbed the chair she was sitting on and eventually stood proudly on top of their table.

"Forehead, what the hell are you doing?" Ino hissed. Her hissing fell on deaf, drunken ears however.

"Hear ye, hear ye, fellow pub-goers" the smashed pinkette announced to the bar, tilting forwards, backwards and then side-to-side every so often. Ino watched her best friend, making sure she wasn't going to fall off. Boy, was she grateful that they chose to drink in a bar that barely had any customers. Most of the customers that were there were as intoxicated as the pink-haired lady and didn't find her behavior out of the ordinary.

In fact, a few of them acknowledged her with shouts of their own. The blue-eyed woman even heard one person shush, turn to his blubbering friend and say, "The queen is about to speak."

"Thank you." She heard her best friend say as soon as the bar had quieted down. There was a hiccup. "I would just like to announce that," Another hiccup "I, Haruno Sakura, am swearing off men!" There were a few amens from a couple of drunk girls at the end of the bar who Ino was certain were drinking themselves into oblivion for the same reason Sakura was.

Cheers erupted from the few people in the bar with them. Ino was certain that not all of them understood what they were cheering about. The cheers only served to spur the pink-haired woman on.

"I am done with men," she said with more determination in her voice than the blond ever heard her have, even while sober. "Nothing from Heaven and Earth can move me from my stand."

"All hail, Queen Sakura!" another random stranger screamed. Pretty soon everyone was shouting it.

Ino face palmed as the pinkette, or rather, the Queen, began to lead a mob of fellow drunks - a few of them men - in a horrifying rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

* * *

Little did Sakura know that her fellow bar-patriots were not the only people who saw her make her vow.

No.

In a land where the sunlight paid no visits, an expanse of darkness and shadows and whispered curses, a place where the only sounds to be heard were the anguished cries of those unfortunate souls who were condemned to spend all eternity writhing in pain and sobbing from intense misery, there was a being with raven-hair in the shape of a majestic chicken's ass and eyes blacker than any onyx.

This mysterious being sat in front of a shiny black mirror; the mirror reminiscent of those 60-inch flat screen LED TV's we have in this world. Only this "TV" was much more massive, and was not operated by electricity and a multitude light emitting diodes, but by a force that only few humans believe in, and even fewer comprehend. And those fewer people who comprehend don't even understand it completely.

This being sitting in front of the psuedotelevision, for the first time in a long while, had a smirk on his face.

In that dark dark world of his, it was immensely hard to find something that piqued his interest. He was fed up with torturing souls. He was tired of the wails of agony. Heck, building up the hopes of shadows by telling them that they might someday leave the place only to crush their hopes, ultimately destroying their already fragile psyches didn't give him the same joy it used to.

To put it shortly, this mysterious being was bored. So incredibly bored.

That's how he ended up in front of his mirror. Again. The only things that interested him now were those that could not be found in his world. He frequented looking into the place called Earth and found himself incredibly fascinated by everything, particularly by the humans that walk upon it. It was appalling to think that this was what the shadows in his land were like before their demise. That they had thoughts, aspirations and hopes, and those things called "feelings".

Now all they had was fear. Fear and pain.

He snapped his fingers and the mirror in front of him changed from black to multicolored.

The image was hazy for a while, the colors mixing, forming and reforming shapes, before it focused and he peered into the world that was unlike his own. It was nighttime, but he could still make out tall green trees and blooming flowers. He saw a number of homes and shops, and at the far end, a mountain with four faces chiseled into it. He couldn't help but note that he had never come across those faces in his territory. He supposed they were one of _those_. The good people.

He looked to the top right corner of the mirror and saw the words "Konoha, Japan". He hoped that he would find particularly interesting human from this random area his mirror showed. The last time he used the mirror he was utterly disappointed, but he supposed that the Sahara Desert was a sparsely populated area. At least this place had houses.

The image on the psuedotelevision changed, giving the impression of a camera scanning the area. Most buildings, he noted, were unlit. Save for one. The building was put into focus and enlarged. Inside he saw tables where a few humans sat, holding cups of clear liquid. Most of the people were unable to keep the contents of their cups from sloshing out. He listened. Almost none of them could speak properly.

He knew then that he was staring at a bar. Interesting.

A flash of pink from one of the tables caught his eye. Pink? Was that a human with pink hair?

The mirror then showed a pink-haired girl with jade eyes. She was drinking with a blond-haired female.

He was just about to peg her as ordinary, besides having a strange hue for her hair, when he heard her overly-intoxicated voice say, "I've had enough, Ino-pig."

He watched on.

By the time she started singing loudly, swinging her arms about her while she stood on top of the table she had been sitting at, he was already smirking. It had been quite a long time since he went to Earth, the people then were still at each other's throats. That was the only reason he went, to see for himself why the population in his world was increasing so drastically in such a short period of time. Perhaps that was why he was so bored. This was the first time in years that a smirk graced his lips. It was all because of the strange pink-haired girl and her vow that unintentionally made him feel as if he was being challenged.

She did say that nothing from Heaven and Earth could move her from her stand, that she had had enough of both men and relationships. He couldn't help but wonder, as his limbs tingled with a sort of excitement he had not felt in a long while, "What about something from Hell?"

Call it trivial. Call it boredom. Call it desperation to escape said boredom.

But at that moment the being, normally known as Hades or Pluto, knew he was to visit Earth, particularly a town called Konoha, soon.

* * *

A/N: Okaaaaaaaay. I've started another fic. I shall update all my other stories soon. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this story. But it was very fun to write. HAHAHAHA. Sasuke = Hades. HAHAHAHAHA. I don't know why I find it funny. I'm not going to make him exactly like Hades. This is my story, so I get to decide every little detail about every little thing. YAAAAY! XD But anyways, I hoped you liked it. If you did, please let me know. If you didn't, let me know as well. If you think I should continue, or have suggestions or questions, well, review. =)


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hell, Yes

**Author: **TheTrueAwesomeness

**Rating: **K+

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Pairings: **Sakura X Sasuke

**Genre: **Romance, Humor and Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to any characters from Naruto. Nor do I own Mythology, does anyone own Mythology? Whatever, this story, is mine.

**Summary: **Sakura was determined. Nothing from Heaven and Earth could move her from her stand - she was not going to be involved with any more men. No relationships, nuh-uh. Little did she know that when she said that, a bored, mysterious being with eyes as dark as onyx was watching her. Little did she know that as he did, he smirked and asked himself "What about something from Hell?"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Up to Earth**

It was evening, a few days after watching a fascinating scene involving an intoxicated pink-haired girl on his mystical black mirror, when a certain ebony-eyed being decided to finally venture out of his domain, into the convoluted and highly complicated world of the humans. Specifically in a place called Konoha, Japan. He spent those few days brushing up on the ways of the humans, in order not to seem so out-of-place and to draw unwanted attention. The last time he was there, he was there as himself. Now he was going to be in the guise of a human.

In those days of research, he found that the words convoluted and highly complicated suit the land called Earth incredibly well.

After all, he knew no other place that had as much highly technological gadgets, diversified species, inexplicable emotions and interactions ranging from needed to unnecessary as this one. Heck, in his world there was only one thing that could be considered "highly technological" - his sleek black mirror; there was only one kind of species inhabiting it besides himself and Kharon (whom he left in charge while he was gone) - the shades; there were less than a handful of emotions that reached the edges of his territory - fear, anguish, hopelessness and pain, and all their known synonyms; and there were minimal interactions between the shades with fellow shades, much less with himself.

He thought, perhaps, that that was why he had felt so bored.

In his land, which is the last stop for most living creatures, there was only never ending pain. Here, in this blue and green planet, there were endless possibilities. There were professions and hobbies and learning. He knew, for sure, that fear, anguish, hopelessness and pain were all present here as well, but there were also those emotions that originate from the other end of the spectrum; emotions that no amounts of research would ever get him understand, unless he experience them himself. He was not even sure that he was capable of experiencing them, and that if he could, that he would understand.

But that did not bother him.

Primarily, he was here to alleviate his boredom. A "vacation", he knew was the term most humans used, from the monotony of the underworld. He smirked to himself, thinking of that pink-haired woman he saw. He had a feeling she would prove incredibly amusing, especially after that little show she displayed, and that vow she made.

He would prove her wrong.

Now all he had to do was find her

Looking around the dark streets of Konoha, he realized that he knew not how to do that, how to find her. His research was solely on humans and their biology and psychology, not on the particular human made him interested in crossing borders. But he was not about to use his otherworldly abilities to search for her. He did not wish for this excursion to be that easy and to end to quickly. No, he was going to be all-human. He went to the trouble of assuming a human form, after all. He doubted it would be hard to find her, she had pink hair.

He felt the darkness envelop him eagerly, like a moth to a flame; or in this case, like a minion to its master. He walked on aimlessly, losing himself in his thoughts.

It was very wise of him to crossover in the cloak of darkness. He was sure some sort of havoc would have occurred had he done it in the morning. He imagined humans panicking as the ground cracked and a chasm glowing with hot red cinders appeared and himself, a seemingly regular human, emerged. Part of him felt sorry that he chose to be wise.

He turned a corner and, before he could react, felt a powerful blow on the right side of his body. He flew into the air, darkness not fast enough to keep him encased, before he crashed onto a wall and fell unto the cold, hard ground. He felt no pain, and wanted nothing more than to stand and teach the insolent imbecile who dared hit him, cloaked in darkness or not, a lesson he would no doubt die from, but he knew humans do not just stand up after such a collision, so he stayed still and feigned unconsciousness.

He felt slightly miffed that this was his first few minutes back on Earth and he got hit by a car. But he supposed if he was going to visit Earth, why not do it with a bang? The literal kind, apparently.

A car door opened and closed. "Teme!" He heard a male say. He felt a hand touch his neck, and then his wrist. "Kami," he heard the faceless voice mutter. He was sure his face was that of a man who lay unconscious, but inside he felt the first few bubbles of amusement stir inside him. This poor guy was scared. Panicked. He wanted to laugh. He wondered if he would just leave him there, he knew some humans were that selfish, were that bent on saving their own skins instead of others who needed saving the most. That was how they ended up in his realm.

When he heard a few beeps followed by the man, in an all too loud voice, practically shout almost too quickly about how he had hit a man, that he swore he saw nothing but shadows, that there was no blood, and say a few names that he was sure let whoever the man was talking to know their location, he knew that he was not one of those humans.

"He has no pulse," he heard the man say again. He wanted to mentally slap himself, of course, a pulse! He couldn't remedy the bloodlessness now, it would do no good for him to start bleeding all of a sudden, but at least he could fix this. He felt fingers on his neck once more. "Oh, wait, he does. He does! It's faint. Please, hurry."

He heard a phone click, and could feel the man kneel next to him. "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry," he said. He felt a drop of moisture on his face. And again, before realized that this faceless man, who knew nothing about him, who knew not that he could not die, was crying. Because of what he did, because he was sorry, because he was afraid for him.

When the sirens suddenly blared, and a grateful, "Thank Kami, you're here!" was sniffled. When he felt himself lifted onto a bed, and then heard a door slam and felt his entire body shake every once in a while from the bumps that the ambulance he was in drove over, all he could think of was that man who cried for him and how this world was indeed strange.

* * *

"The patient," he heard a male voice say, "is an unidentified male of unknown age. Hit by a car. Collided with a wall after flying a few feet. No visible wounds. May have severe internal bleeding. Several broken bones."

As the man described the injuries he should have after being hit by a car, he made it so that his body manifested such injuries. No human could go through such an ordeal unscathed. He felt his bed being maneuvered through what he figured was a maze of hallways inside a sterile hospital.

"Get him prepped," he heard another voice say. This one more feminine. He felt a spark of excitement go through him. He knew that voice, even though the only other time he heard it, the speaker had been highly drunk and slurred her words. This time she sounded professional, calm despite the frantic environment she was in.

Looks like Tyche was finally repaying that debt she owed him.

"Sakura-chan," he heard the voice of the man who had hit him, the reason he had found the pink-haired girl so quickly without even trying. He must thank him once he was "conscious". "I didn't mean to," he reasoned.

"I know, Naruto" she said softly, he took note of the familiarity between them. "It'll be okay, you weren't drunk driving or anything. It was accident," he felt her gaze on him, "Purely an accident."

A mask was fitted on his face, and he took a deep breath. The substance he was inhaling gave him a funny, almost numbing feeling. It pulled him down into what he knew was genuine unconsciousness. He could fight it, of course, he was all-powerful. He could stay conscious throughout the whole surgery, feeling the scalpels and other instruments probe his insides without feeling any pain, but that wasn't how a human would do it, and for once, he wanted to succumb to whatever it was that was filling his lungs, to experience the whole "surgery" thing the way a human would.

After all, he found her. That was enough for now.

* * *

"Oh good, you're awake."

He opened his eyes. He was covered in bandages, in a white-walled, fairly bare hospital room. At the foot of his bed was the woman he had been seeking. Her pink hair was tied back. She was dressed in a crisp white doctor's uniform that gave her an air of authority. "Dr. Haruno" was on her right breast pocket.

"Surgery went well. Your vitals are pretty good, especially after everything you went through. You're one tough cookie, recovering really quickly," she smiled at him, her green eyes, he noted, were full of relief, "at this rate you'll be out of the hospital, able to take care of yourself, in two weeks tops."

For once he was at a loss for words, feeling his system still trying to get rid of the dregs of what he realized was anesthesia. So he grunted, "Hn."

"Since you're awake, you should fill in your form. You had no personal effects to indicate who you are, so none of your family and friends know you're here; they must be worried." She handed him the clipboard.

He realized that he had not thought this through, he had not given a thought about the identity he was going to assume in this world. How careless, he had let his eagerness get the better of him.

He shook his head. Mostly at himself. But Sakura thought that it was because he couldn't write for himself, silly her. He was a recovering patient. He had even just woken up. He was covered in bandages, for Kami's sake! She had never felt so flustered. "Alright, I'll do it for you," she said kindly, a blush tinting her cheeks. "What's your name?"

"Ha-" he was about to say. He couldn't introduce himself as Hades.

"What was that?" he felt, more than saw, the impatience in her voice.

She had no right to be impatient with him. Did she not know who he was? How powerful he could be if he wanted to?

Well of course, she didn't.

_Who am I in this world? I am in Japan, _he thought to himself. _What name do I want? Lee?_

No, he quickly dismissed the idea, it was too common. Somehow the name made him feel like he should be wearing green spandex. He fought a shiver.

He looked out the door and saw a middle-aged woman pass-by, holding a bouquet of roses, no doubt for someone dear to her. With his sharp eyes he saw the tag protruding from the inside of the back of her collar. Sasu.

A man passed by holding a key.

Sasu-key?

"Sa-su-key," he tried. It didn't sound Japanese. "Sas-ke."

"Sasuke," she said while writing it down.

It worked.

"Last name?"

He strained his ears, listening in on the various conversations taking place all around him.

"- **oooooh**, that's so -"

"- **chi** enhancing tea is all the rage -"

"- **HAAAAA**...CHOOOOO!"

"Uchiha," he said with conviction, as if that was really his name. Sakura had no reason to doubt him anyways. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

They had spent a good thirteen minutes filling up Sasuke's entire medical form, with her asking him questions and him giving, for lack of a better term, bullshit answers.

He spent that time observing her. The way she held the pen. The way she stood with her entire weight being supported by one foot while the other was on its tiptoes. The way a vein pulsed in her temple when his answers were too outlandish. He knew she was going to be a source of much entertainment during his stay.

He saw her jade eyes soften when he said he had no family. And that his friends were few, and were not in the country. That had come from far away to search for - you, he wanted to say - greener pastures.

She would have stayed longer, he knew, had it not been for that little black device attached to the cloth near her hip that beeped almost too annoyingly that he was about to will it to burst into flames.

When she turned back to look at him from her position by the door and said, "I will see you around, Uchiha-san," Hades, Pluto, and now Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and think, _Of course you will._

* * *

A/N: So Hades has chosen his name. XD And he has finally found Sakura. With the help of, of course, Naruto. I couldn't resist making Naruto hit Sasuke with a car. =)) I realize there might be some conflict about the gods, like Kami and Hades, but I'll address that when I have too. I hope this chapter turned out well. How is it? Reviews will be very much appreciated. Include comments and suggestions and everything you'd want to include in a review. =) Thank you. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Hell, Yes

**Author: **TheTrueAwesomeness

**Rating: **K+

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Pairings: **Sakura X Sasuke

**Genre: **Romance, Humor and Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to any characters from Naruto. Nor do I own Mythology, does anyone own Mythology? Whatever, this story, is mine.

**Summary: **Sakura was determined. Nothing from Heaven and Earth could move her from her stand - she was not going to be involved with any more men. No relationships, nuh-uh. Little did she know that when she said that, a bored, mysterious being with eyes as dark as onyx was watching her. Little did she know that as he did, he smirked and asked himself "What about something from Hell?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Settled**

He didn't want to do it. He wanted to spend his time on Earth doing everything the way a human would. But he had no choice. The idea of being cooped up in a hospital for two weeks recovering from injuries that he inflected on himself in order not to rouse suspicions was not part of his vacation plan. So he thought that it was excusable, what he did...

That is, "convincing" everyone, and he means every single person in the hospital (staff, patients and visitors) that he was well enough to leave the hospital after a single day of his admittance. And he may have ordered them to do some random things - make chicken sounds, hail him as the great Lord of the Underworld, rollover and beg for treats - for the few minutes that their minds were still foggy.

That was excusable too.

If you see an opportunity to amuse yourself, at the expense of others, without them remembering anything afterwards, take it, cherish it, enjoy it.

He was the notorious Hades after all. Well, the notorious Uchiha Sasuke now.

Uchiha Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha while the sun was at its zenith. He was supposed to be planning things vital to his stay in the world above his own, like shelter, a job, a personality, maybe, but instead he was basking in the sunlight that never reached his home, noting things that he saw were unlike what he had in his own world. Which is to say, almost everything.

He noted the colors.

The color scheme in the underworld was red and black. The fiery flames, molten magma, boiling blood, each one a different shade of scarlet blending into one another. The color red was the only escape from the engulfing blackness of Hell. Everything else was black. The shades, the very edges of the land, even the icy lakes where the most traitorous humans were condemned, almost everything was the color of nightmares. The underworld was fifty shades of Gre- No, he shuddered, it sounded incredibly wrong to describe his land that way. Shades of Black, with a few specs of red in between, he amended.

Even his eyes followed the color scheme of the underworld, normally black, but on rare occasions bleeding crimson.

Here it was a burst of different colors that would have shocked him had he not his magic mirror. There was blue and yellow and green and purple mountains' majesty (he saw a box containing 64 crayons when passed by a daycare center). He decided that he liked the color of the clear sky the most, but maybe a darker shade. Perhaps that would be the color he would wear most often. He really needed a change of clothes, he did not like the breeze he felt on his backside. Nor did he enjoy the stares he was getting from people - mostly females - on the streets.

Pink, he suddenly backtracked. He smirked_._ He supposed he liked pink as well.

He noted the scents.

Smoke and burning and heat and putrid decay, those were the only scents in the underworld. Or maybe the more accurate word was _stench_. Here, each unnecessary but welcome breath he took carried with it the fragrance of a handful of different flowers, the aroma of a variety of food being prepared in each house he passed, even the somewhat unpleasant odor of garbage that he found he did not mind at all.

He also noted the small shop right next to him with a sign that simply said _Clothes_.

As quickly as he had entered, he left the shop wearing a pair of jeans and a rather tight fitting blue shirt. He wondered what the boy manning the shop would think after he got his senses back and saw that two articles of clothing were missing, replaced by a blue hospital robe. He smirked at the boy's impending confusion.

He then noted the sounds.

In hell, there was either silence or shouts of agony, both equally deafening. Sometimes there were whispered pleas, it all really depended on which circle you visited. Here there were a lot more melodies. There was music, there was a variety of different sounds that came from the living creatures that inhabited the Earth, there was noise.

He noticed that shouts were as common here as in hell, only here the shouts were more like squeals, and sounded female instead of sexless as he was accustomed to hearing. Whenever he turned to where the sound came from though he kept finding sleeping women instead. It was quite queer how humans - particularly the girls - slept almost everywhere, on the streets, on top of counters, underneath tables... He had read about beds, perhaps his source was outdated.

The queerness of seeing girls, and a few boys, sleeping almost everywhere he went made him realize that he himself needed a place to stay. He was not going to be part of this new fad.

He stopped at the first building he saw which sported a "Units Available" sign. It had four stories and looked fairly new. He followed the directions on the piece of paper and soon found himself inside a bare office facing a middle-aged lady sporting a blush on her face after she made the same squealing sound he had been hearing all day. At least she wasn't suddenly asleep.

It took little to no time before he secured a single bedroom unit for himself. The woman told him he needn't pay the first few months of rent and that she would be sure to bring him a few essential pieces of furniture and appliances before evening fell, all for free. He supposed that sort of generosity was the custom in this place called Konoha, for people who had just moved in. As he was leaving after he had been given the keys to his new apartment he noticed that the woman kept blinking rather sluggishly at him. He thought maybe she was about to succumb to sleep the same way everyone else seemed to be.

So he told her, "Good night." and stepped out into the breezy afternoon.

Of course he had no way of knowing that she had been batting her eyes at him and giving him things for no price at all as a way of flirting.

The next thing he needed was a job, he thought as he walked. Although he didn't plan on staying there until the lady's offer of free rent was over - he was sure he would be completely satiated with amusement and ready to head back home in less than a year (which was the time frame she had set) - he knew he needed money in order to get around, purchase a few important human things and what not. He knew souls were not the currency here; he may have been a millionaire back home but here he was completely and utterly broke, and he did not wish to keep "convincing" people into giving him things. Oh no, from here on out he was going to act human.

Okay, maybe he had to "convince" someone in order to get a job, but after that he wasn't going to use his underworldly abilities anymore. Especially not with proving Haruno Sakura wrong.

Now where was he going to find work?

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man with bright blue eyes, shining blond hair and markings on his cheek that made Sasuke wonder if he was part cat, although he was sure mating between two different species was impossible. If it did occur, it led either to death of the offspring, or infertility, he read in a Biology book. He had not seen the face of the man who hit him, but he knew from the guilty look in the man's eyes that this was him.

"Uchiha-san," the blond said rather sheepishly, yet with a volume that was not really necessary given the sort distance between them. This only served to prove that he had been right. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I don't really know how to say this, but I was the guy who hit you with a car, and I'm so sorry, but I'm really glad that you're up and about. You know, you heal fast, it was like it was just yesterday that you were in the hosp-" his eyes glazed over for a few seconds, "I apologize, that was rude of me to say considering you were in the hospital for two weeks because of me." He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said. He truly had no idea what else he was supposed to say.

"I know apologizing for accidentally colliding with someone using your car is far from being enough," he said earnestly, "so if there's anything you need, whatever it is, just let me know."

He smirked, "I do need a job."

* * *

A few minutes later the two men left a red, almost circular building, the blond animatedly talking to the raven-haired one about how excited he was that they were going to be working together starting the next day. Sasuke had been wrong about needing to convince someone to give him a job, since his new loud-mouth self-appointed companion had been incredibly effective in that field. Naruto had earned himself a few punches and more than enough curse words before a woman introduced to him as Tsunade-baachan took out a bottle, drank a few gulps from it before finally agreeing to give Sasuke a job.

"You're lucky that there was an open position starting yesterday," he grinned at him wolfishly. Sasuke wondered if Naurto would have still smiled at him that way had he known who he really was. "And that I'm so great and was able to talk Tsunade-baachan into giving you the position." With the way he was bragging, it was like Sasuke now owed him a favor, when in the first place he got him the job because he owed Sasuke for hitting him with a car. No one had ever had the gall to speak to him so arrogantly, they were - very wisely - afraid of him.

He shook his head.

"Dobe," he muttered, still walking even after he noticed that his companion had stopped.

"Sasuke-Teme, what did you say?!" Naruto shouted after him.

Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, observing how the words felt on his tongue. He had never needed to thank anyone before, let alone a lowly human.

Naruto beamed, temporarily forgetting being called a dobe. "Don't mention it, I'm glad that Tsunade-baachan gave you the job."

He didn't know need to know that he was actually thanking Naruto for hitting him with his car, cutting the time he needed in order to look for Sakura.

"Now about you calling me a do-" a punch stopped him mid sentence, a groan escaping his lips instead. "Sasuke-teme," he whined. Somehow Sasuke was glad that the blond was not very wise.

* * *

After being dragged into a place called Ichiraku and being forced not only to eat but more importantly to _like_ this certain food called Ramen that Naruto almost worshipped if not for the fact that he devoured it without a second thought, the disguised Lord of the Underworld finally arrived to his new apartment. True to her word, his unit was fully furnished, quite expertly, he observed, almost as if a professional had been called.

Ironically, the color scheme to his apartment was also black and red. He was going to have to fix that, he had enough of that waiting for him back home- he heard the door to his unit jingle, as if someone was trying to get inside.

A normal human would have been cautious and refrained from opening the door in case there was a threat waiting for them just outside, but he was the almighty Hades. He immediately threw open the door, glaring at whoever it was that was stupid enough to disturb him in his vacation home. He was greeted by a shock of pink hair, the face on which the pink hair was attached showing what Sasuke could only describe as, well, shock.

"Uchiha-san!" Sakura exclaimed, her jade eyes wide, "I, I'm so sorry, I thought this was my apartment," she said, flustered once more by her handsome once-patient. He noted the dark circles under her eyes, knowing that her confusion was caused by her obvious exhaustion. "I live in 405," she explained, a healthy, albeit embarrassed redness showing on her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked. Fortuna was really going all out with her debt-repaying. "Looks like we're next door neighbors," he said.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. O.O I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm sorry it was sort of a filler chapter, since there was barely any SasuXSaku action, but I had to let Sasuke-Hades settle in first. No worries though, Sakura and Sasuke will be seeing a lot more of each other, seeing as how they're neighbors, so the amount of SasuXSaku will be going up. :D Plus he's made a friend! Isn't that wonderful news? :)) Please read, review, favorite, follow. All of these are very much appreciated. As well as suggestions and criticisms. =)

A/N on **It Started with Omegle**: In case any of you lovely readers of Hell, Yes also read and liked my other story "It Started with Omegle" and are wondering where the Sasuke's-home (hell? geddit? haha) it went, please read my profile. The profile tells it all. :)) I would like to thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback I got from the story, even though it was on for less than two days. XD Of course I would also like to thank everyone supporting Hell, Yes and all my other stories as well. You guys are awesome. :D


End file.
